Bubble Gum Flavoured
by Harlequinader
Summary: It's Marcy's birthday and PB wants to make her vampire queen a killer cake... But alas when Marceline party crashes on the baking of her own cake it's war between PB's logical side and Marceline's messyness. FLUFFY!


**_So this is my first fan fiction on and my first piece about Bubbline… I recently came to accept that maybe MarcelinexBubblegum and FinnxFlame Princess isn't such a bad combo after all! I also noticed a lack of Bubbline fluff! So here it is fluffiness between the adorable chick couple :) much appreciated if you rate and review I tried to be as canon as possible!_**

Bubble gum Flavoured

Princess Bubble gum sighed; she scratched her head and looked at the many open cookbooks in her lab. She tied up her long pink hair with a gelatin twist tie; it was among the only thing that didn't stick in it.

In her tank Science the rat twitched her nose and pointed to a cook book with her little tail. Bubble gum took out her calculator and stuck her tongue out, thinking and punching in numbers. "I think I have enough ingredients for something like that!" she said with a smile "Hmmm how about a cake…if I carry the four…" she was overthinking again, Science thought shaking her head.

The princess was preparing a cake for Marceline's birthday, and intended to surprise her that night at Finn and Jake's house. They were the only ones who knew about Marceline and Bubble gum's relationship, and she intended to keep it that way.

She put on her lab coat and pulled some bowls and things out from her table drawers, she positioned her big round glasses on her button nose and began to write down more numbers, quantities, fractions for how much cake each person got and Science watched from a corner of her cage, disappointed in the fact that as much as she tried Bubble gum could never not just poor her heart into things without logic. She shook her head and curled up in her corner, closing her eyes.

Then her ear twitched and she opened one eye, spying a shadow crawl across the space in front of the window, and approach the princess very slowly, she twitched her nose and put her paw over her head.

Bubble gum saw the frustration in Science's face, and smiled at her "I know you're tired Science, you can sleep if you want." But the rat just rolled her eyes like the princess didn't understand something.

Moving a stray piece of gum out of her face, she rolled up her sleeves and began measuring some flour. Then she was lifted from the ground and a warm set of lips touched her cheek "Hey Bonnibel!" said a familiar voice

Bubble gum turned a deep shade of red as Marceline picked her up bridal style and flew just above the ground; Bubble gum smiled "Marcy! You have to go away you can't see yet!" she blushed even harder now and pushed at her shoulders.

Marceline rose an eyebrow "See what? She asked "You cheating on me, Bonnibel?"

Bubble gum loved her many nicknames, PB, Bonnibel, Peebles, Bonnie, all of them. She smiled up at Marceline, her brain turning into mush for a second, she sighed and kissed Marceline on the lips they were surprisingly warm.

Marceline saw the red in her face and smiled evilly "You know if you don't stop blushing, I'll drink the red from that pretty little face!" she threatened and then hissed

Bubble gum giggled and put a foot on the ground "Very funny. Now Marceline, you have to leave so I can finish this for tonight."

Marceline flew over her and saw the cook book "Oh cool! Birthday cake for me?" she turned and smiled at the princess "You thought of everything didn't you?" she flew above the table "But numbers, lab coats, and cold metal tables? Nah, Bonnie this isn't how it's done!"

Bubble gum put her hands on her hips "Marceline! You can't help make your own cake you know! Go home!" she began pushing her towards the window, Marceline still hovering over the floor.

Then she was in the air again and Marceline swung her over her shoulder "Now now Bonnibel, I must teach you how to make a real cake."

Bubble gum sighed, it would seem this was one argument she could not win.

Soon they were in the spacious castle kitchen, ingredients strew about and bowl and spoons ready, the pink cookbook lay open on a little stand, it had a picture of a three tiered pink cake with beige frosting and strawberries sitting on little whip cream pillows.

Marceline had to admit it was a little too girly for her, but if her girlfriend wanted to make her that sort of thing who was she to reject it? It wasn't like anybody had ever given her enough thought to make her a birthday cake anyway, who would do such a thing? Her father, Ash, her mother, no none of those people would.

The princess stretched "Marceline, before I begin you have to promise to let _me_ make this cake. You may not get involved." She had a defiant look on her face

Marceline thought it was adorable and pulling out her axe base nodded with a smirk and floated high above the kitchen floor. It was nice she had to admit, it had a light wooden floor and many ovens that gleamed silver and some counters also made of wood, adorned with table clothes with pink and white patterns; it was very Bubble gum.

Marceline strummed a few chords but then frowned at Bubble gum who was measuring flour and water with a ruler. Marceline put her base on her back and went next to her girlfriends ear "Wrong." She said flatly

Bubble gum jumped in surprise, then fixed her glasses once again "What do you mean? My measurements are perfect!" she said

Marceline plucked the pencil and ruler from her hand and threw them across the room "Hey!" contested the princess.

Marceline put her face very close to Bubble gum's and pecked her mouth, and then while the princess's eyes were still closed she removed the glasses and whispered "Cake isn't meant to be perfect, Bonnibel."

The princess sighed and frowned at the rest of the cups, measuring the other ingredients as best as she could and plugging in the mixing bowl. She felt a pair of hands come over her chest and she turned a very very deep shade of red "Marcy! What are you doing?!" she squeaked

Marceline chuckled and ripped off her lab coat "Don't need that!" she said, hanging it on the ceiling light so the princess couldn't get to it. Then she untied Bubble gum's hair in one quick swoop and popped the twist tie into her mouth "Yum," she chuckled "Sugar!"

She floated back and looked at the blushing princess, her hair framed her little pink face and curled around her body, she wore a pair of short pink shorts and pink bobby socks, Marceline blushed herself when she noticed she had the shirt she had given her on under a stylish cashmere sweater.

Bubble gum winked at her "What's wrong, Marceline? You want some more sugar?"

Marceline pulled out her axe base again and turned away "No!" she said blushing harder now

Bubble gum shrugged and got back to work, placing the flour and water into the bowl she felt naked without her calculations and her lab coat and glasses, but it was Marceline's cake not hers.

Marceline floated above her head as she read the cookbook "La da da da da I'm gonna bury you in the ground…la da da da da I'm gonna bury you with my sound…" she sang nonchalantly, she seemed a little bored.

Bubble gum was about to flip the switch when she heard a growl next to her and jumped, hitting the switch and sending batter all over her and Marceline. She fumed and shut off the machine, Marceline laughed wildly "That's a good look for you!" she said

The princess took a bit of batter out of her hair and whipped it at Marceline, it hit her in the forehead and slid down to her lips, Marceline spluttered "Oh gross!"

Bubble gum stuck her tongue out at her "You can't be so messy Marceline!" she scolded

Marceline smiled and licked a bit of batter off of Bubble gum's face "Hmmm you taste yummy Bonnibel…" she breathed

Bubble gum swatted her away "Shoo! Go get a mop or something!" then she turned to the bowl with a sigh and began to put in the black food colouring carefully drop by drop, it was straying from the book's picture but hey it was for a vampire queen not a bubble gum princess.

Marceline crossed her arms and planted herself firmly on the ground next to her princess "PB, you're being too…sciencey again…"

Bubble gum poured the batter into another bowl, and looked at the recipe for the frosting for a moment "I'm not talking to you, you mess maker." She said and went to the closet, producing some eggs

Marceline blushed angrily she wrapped her arms around the princess when she came back and put her head on her shoulder "Sorry Bonnie…" she said quietly

Bubble gum turned her head and kissed her cheek "It's ok. You want to help?"

Marceline laughed "What happened to 'you can't help with your own cake?'" she asked

Bubble gum shrugged "I give up and if it keeps you out of trouble…" she handed an egg backwards and felt Marceline slip in front of her

She cracked the egg, then the other and then the last one, and set the eggshell on Bubble gum's head "Ta da! Nice hat PB!" she scoffed

Bubble gum shook her head, Marceline had such a goofy smile, then she grabbed the food colouring, in pink this time and while Marceline wasn't looking pulled her shirt and sprayed her back with it.

"Eek!" Marceline turned into a giant hairy monster "What was that for?!"

Bubble gum assumed an innocent expression "What do you mean? I didn't do anything!" she said holding the bottle behind her back

Marceline shrunk and grabbed the black color and smeared PB's face with it "Ha! Take that Bonnibel!" she said triumphantly

Bubble gum giggled and sprayed Marceline again; the two fought like this until they had run out of colour and sat on the floor breathing heavily "Sheesh…talk about an interesting fight…" Marceline sighed

Bubble gum got up and offered Marceline her hand; she shook her head and swung around her base once more. The princess looked at the eggs for the cream and smiled spying her lab coat that had fallen off the light on the floor she took an experimental look at Marceline who was sufficiently distracted and put it back on. She continued her careful work adding milk and black licorice to the mixture.

Marceline sang softly, "Oh Bubble gum, it had been fun; you're really sweet say that you love me…"

Bubble gum blushed and covered her cheeks with her hair.

"Oh Bubble gum, you are totally the one; you warm my vampire heart I've never seen you…uh…fart?"

Bubble gum burst out laughing, spatula in hand, she doubled over and continued giggling "Marceline!" she rubbed her eyes and recovered "That's so distasteful!" she said with a smirk

Marceline flew over to the bowl "Let's see you compose, Peebles." She muttered

Soon after that they had everything but the strawberries and their delicate little pillows. The cake sat on the counter, black but majestic looking and ready to devour. It was missing only the finishing touches and Bubble gum's super-secret cake baking ingredient before it could go into the oven.

She covered Marceline's eyes with a handkerchief "Now now dear you can't see this part."

Marceline strummed her base; using memory to pluck random quavers on the chords she hummed the tune to "Daddy why did you eat my fries?"

Bubble gum took out a small spray-bottle full of candy essence and began to spray the cake, not noticing Marceline take off the fold and crawl over pulling Bubble gum into her lap "What's that?" she asked

Bubble gum covered her eyes "Marcy I said no! It's my secret ingredient! _Secret!"_ she stressed

Marceline took her little pink hands off her eyes and stared into her deep pink eyes, she raised an eyebrow "Bonnibel I thought couples weren't supposed to have secrets?" she had her now, Bubble gum stared at the floor and processed this

Then she sighed and put her thumb on Marceline's bottom lip, opening her mouth "This is my super-secret cake baking ingredient: candy essence. It instantly makes any edible substance sweet and tasty." Then she sprayed some into Marceline's mouth

She knew Marcy was never one for sugar, but she licked her lips "Tastes like your-"Bubble gum turned red and covered her mouth "Shush!" she yelped

Marceline licked the palm of her hand and wagged her eyebrows, causing Bubble gum to sigh again "Alright Marcy, can I finish now?"

Marceline flew off the floor, leaving the princess to fall on her back and rub her bottom "Ouch…" she mumbled

Marceline grabbed the bowl and put her finger in it, pulling it out and licking it "Needs something….else… you know to make it really special!"

Bubble gum shrugged "When the cake is out of the oven I want to add some glaze, we'll throw something else in there ok Marcy?" then she sneezed "I'm going to find a tissue, don't touch anything." She said narrowing her eyes

Marceline watched her leave and strummed her base again "Daddy why did you eat my-"her eyes lit up "Strawberries! Alright!"

She grabbed the bowl and sat cross legged in the air, devouring the delicious red with a smile on her face.

Just then Bubble gum came in and Marceline noticed she had her hair tied again, she put the bowl on the counter it was full of now lifeless strawberries, then she pulled the looped gum around the princess's hair, her fingers got stuck, and she sighed "Uncool."

"I wanted my hair tied." She said simply, and gave Marceline's hand a yank causing it to break free.

Marceline watched her prepare the final component and looked down at her own shirt, it was revealing and tattered and now stained with pink blobs, she was barefoot and her toes were covered in batter and her jeans that were once clean and navy blue had sprinkles and gum strewn about, she looked like she belonged in the Candy Kingdom. Just then she heard Bubble gum shriek "The strawberries!" she cried "Marceline what did you do!"

Marceline instantly remembered "Oh Glob I'm sorry Bubble gum I didn't mean to!"

Bubble gum had tears in her eyes, angry tears "I want to make you a nice birthday cake and you keep messing things up! Marceline get out!" she pointed at the window.

Marceline turned red and hissed "Fine!" she threw up her arms and swung her base around to her back "Grod!" and she flew out the window quickly.

Bubble gum's cake was finally done but it was black and very very firm, with grey strawberries sitting in clotted cream (Marceline had spilled the sugar necessary for finishing the whip cream) it looked like a vampire cake, but it didn't look queen-like in the least. Bubble gum frowned and slid it into the oven; she sat in the orange glow and watched it in there, hoping the excess heat would soften it up a little.

She lay on the wooden floor and took off her lab coat, and untied her hair, she was tired and the sun was going to set in a couple of hours.

Then she heard a soft strumming outside "Hey Bonnibel, I'm sorry I ruined your cake… Het Bonnibel I know I make stupid mistakes… Sorry sorry sorry…." Somebody mumbled, it sounded like mumbling and singing and a very disappointed vampire queen.

Bubble gum smiled slowly "Come in, Marcy I forgive you." There was a moment of silence and then she heard somebody release a pent up breath and in came Marceline, her axe base in her hand and a new set of clothes on. She was wearing her stripy purple socks and her favourite little black dress. Her hair was arranged in a long side ponytail and Bubble gum's breath got caught in her throat. She sure was beautiful, as far as vampire queens went.

Marceline sat in back of Bubble gum and watched the cake, hugging her waist and Bubble gum snuggled into her lap, resting her head on Marceline's chest. "Sorry for being a butt." Bubble gum said

Marceline chuckled "Nah I was being a real donkus, its kina my fault you shouldn't feel bad." She turned red she hated apologizing it made her feel…awkward

Bubble gum smiled at the oven "If you don't stop being so red, I'll drink it out of your pretty face Marcy."

It was now night time and the two stared at the grey cake on the counter, Bubble gum bit her lip "Yikes." She muttered

Marceline nodded "Yep, it sure looks great!" she beamed "It's totally me I love it Bonnie!" she hugged the princess so hard she could barely breath, she seemed to genuinely like it. She took a bit off despite Bubble gum's protests and chewed slowly, swallowing and smacking her lips. "It needs something…something really sweet and full of zest…"

Bubble gum found a science book about that kind of thing and began flipping pages nervously "Hum…" she made a face

Marceline looked at her girlfriend, she was cute even smothered in cooking stuff, and she looked tired and drained no thanks to Marceline of course but just staring at her made Marceline feel melty. She reached out to touch Bubble gum's face and then had an idea "Needs something sweet." She stated again and took the book from Bubble gum's hands. Then she leaned over took off a piece of her hair and plopped it into the mixing bowl. She stirred it up into a mush and then spread it over the cake. Then she took off another bit and chewed it with a smile on her face.

"Delicious!" she exclaimed and picked up Bubble gum again

They floated for a while and Bubble gum looked down at the cake "Happy birthday Marcy." She whispered and kissed her, wrapping her slender pink arms around Marceline's neck.

Marceline nodded "Sure is baby, sure is."


End file.
